


Он сделает так, что небо будет свободным от туч

by Melotch



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Coleddie, Hotel Sex, M/M, Non-Chronological, Obsession, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, The Golden Globe Awards, kisses in the elevator, these guys love each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Колин хотел жить спокойно, но влюбился. Эдди хотел неизвестно чего, но с тем же результатом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в анонимный тред по "Фантастическим тварям" на Дежурном Правдорубе. За вдохновение, терпение, неиссякаемую моральную поддержку и рек на чудесную песню БГ - наша безграничная коллективная благодарность.
> 
> Текст редактировала: Дочь профессора Баринова.

_Я помню движение губ,_  
_Прикосновенье руками._  
_Я слышал, что время стирает все._  
_Ты слышишь стук сердца - это коса нашла на камень._  
Б.Г. - "Аделаида"

Таким болезненно-эмоциональным Колин не был даже в свои семнадцать, когда сцепился в драке с преподавателем, отчитавшим его за сон на уроке. Даже в свои двадцать два, когда первый успех так ударил в голову, что вся жизнь превратилась в смесь алкоголя, легких наркотиков и случайных связей – пучину, из которой Фаррелл потом едва выбрался. Даже в свои тридцать, когда он снова почти сорвался, уже от горя: нужно было собраться и действовать, но так хотелось жалеть себя, искать виноватых под землей и на небе. 

Колин _был_ эмоциональным, безусловно. В конце концов, он ведь был ирландцем. И пусть большая часть баек об ирландцах выглядела бредом сумасшедшего для всех, кто имел к этой благословенной земле хоть какое–то отношение, насчет темперамента слухи почти не врали. 

Но так глубоко и искренне переживать _из–за всего_ – из-за нелепых мелочей вроде мнения доморощенных критиков из Интернета или дурацкой шутки одного из гримеров – и неизменно держать в себе, неловко улыбаться, отмалчиваться, отшучиваться и прятать глаза, мучительно размышляя над каждым неосторожным словом… Да Фаррелл бы свихнулся от подобного еще в юности. 

Эдди со своим эмоциональным диапазоном «настоящей творческой личности» пока пребывал в здравом рассудке. Не устраивал истерик, не пускался во все тяжкие, и в любой даже самой неловкой ситуации вел себя непринужденно и вежливо. Просто смотрел не так. И улыбался не так. И все, абсолютно все, сразу же становилось _не так_. 

Будто кто-то посреди бела дня взял и выключил солнце.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – озабоченно спрашивал Колин, сжимая худое жилистое плечо или без размаха хлопая по спине между острых лопаток.

И Редмэйн каждый раз отвечал: «Да–да, конечно, все нормально». Делал над собой усилие и снова улыбался _так_. И солнце включалось обратно. Но в порядке он, конечно, не был, просто играть начинал не на камеру, а на Колина. Хорошо, убедительно, но и Фаррелл ведь не вчера родился – знал куда смотреть и как слушать.

– Дома проблемы? – иногда уточнял он, потому что в сравнении с проблемами дома любые другие, конечно, меркли, уж об этом Колин знал не понаслышке. И успокаивался после искреннего «нет, ничего такого» и очередной истории о запоротых дублях или неполадках с реквизитом. 

– О, ну это точно ерунда. Я украду тебя на чашечку кофе, не возражаешь?

Кофе на всех съемочных площадках Колин находил одинаково мерзким, но это был старый как мир повод для пятиминутного брейка. И Редмэйн всегда соглашался. Может быть, потому что вообще плохо умел отказывать. 

А потом Фаррелл вдруг понял, что зачем-то пытается влезть во внутренний мир Эдди раз по двадцать за съемочный день. Как будто этот самый «внутренний мир Эдди» не был проблемой только лишь самого Эдди. Который, к слову, замечательно справлялся со своими проблемами аж три с половиной десятилетия. 

Как будто Редмэйн хоть сколько-нибудь нуждался в этих бессмысленных вопросах.

Как будто Колину больше некому было их задавать.

Желание опекать не стало для него внезапным откровением, но впервые оказалось направлено на человека вполне зрелого, самостоятельного и не родного по крови. Совершенно постороннего. 

И чем дальше, тем больше это походило на одержимость. Если вообще бывает такая одержимость. Фаррелл, черт побери, хотел знать, откуда у его коллеги взялись тени на скулах, если накануне съемки закончились еще засветло и все разъехались на отдых. Чем объяснялся долгий и задумчивый, будто устремленный в себя взгляд. Почему, наблюдая за постановкой кадра с Дэном, в ужасе созерцающим появление голубой змеи из серебряного яйца, Эдди задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу.

Редмэйн в его глазах почему–то был этаким подростком: уже не нужно кормить с ложечки, но все еще стоит присматривать, чтобы не попал в плохую компанию. Лет пятнадцать назад сам Колин Фаррелл был худшей из возможных компаний для воспитанника Итона с ученой степенью. 

И гребаной чувствительностью – как о ней не вспомнить?

***

– Мне… Мне очень неловко, – запинаясь, бормотал Эдди в телефонную трубку. – Не понимаю, как это вообще могло произойти.

Колин тоже не вполне понимал, но больше ни о чем не спрашивал – поток извинений, сбивчивых и отчаянно–искренних, и без того почти не прерывался. Сама же суть проблемы шла по каплям. И сводилась примерно к тому, что за остаток ночи Фарреллу нужно было одолеть на машине двадцать миль до Грисби и обратно. Съемку планировали начать еще затемно и накануне Колин определенно видел свое имя в самом начале графика.

Стрелки часов на прикроватном столике неуклонно приближались к половине четвертого. Будильник, заблаговременно установленный на половину седьмого, он уже отключил.

– Да все нормально, – прикрыв ладонью уставшие, воспаленные глаза заметил Фаррелл. – Ты меня даже не разбудил.

Признаваясь в этом, он не врал ни секунды.

Тусклый, рассеянный свет ночной лампы резал глаза, и, потянувшись, Колин накрыл тканевый абажур каким-то журналом с Риз Уизерспун на обложке. Риз загадочно улыбалась, сдвигая с плеча широкую лямку кружевного платья. Еще час назад, не зная, чем себя занять, Фаррелл читал в этом журнале статью про макияж для первого свидания. И про выбор идеальной пары джинсов. В прошлом иногда срабатывало, но, очевидно, не сегодня.

Радикальный отказ от алкоголя и таблеток сразу вернул Колина в объятия хронической бессонницы, его самой давней и, пожалуй, самой преданной подруги. Сначала было совсем плохо, и Фаррелл всерьез занялся собой: сменил трех психотерапевтов, попробовал гипноз, гомеопатию, лечение травами и тибетский массаж. Потом просто смирился – и, как ни странно, стало лучше. А может быть, нетрадиционная медицина помогла, только эффект запоздал. Но резкая смена часовых поясов все равно каждый раз сводила организм с ума: к этому Колин так и не смог привыкнуть.

Издержки профессии, бок о бок с которыми приходилось существовать большую часть карьеры. 

Эдди слушал его весьма избирательно. И выводы делал неочевидные. И, наверное, так готовился к упрекам, что теперь не мог смириться с их отсутствием. Потому и оправдывался, хотя Колин ни в чем не обвинял.

– О Боже… Ты не обязан быть таким добрым, – нескладная фигура Редмэйна замерла под сухими веками словно наяву: без труда получалось представить, как он, остановившись посреди пустынной улицы, поднимает лицо к прозрачному зимнему небу.

Колин не назвал бы себя добрым. Снисходительным к чужим слабостям – может быть. С возрастом он действительно становился терпимее, чаще смотрел вокруг и чуть реже – в зеркало. Фигурально выражаясь. Во всяком случае, попрекать коллегу посиделками в компании школьных товарищей он действительно не собирался. Эдди мог себе позволить развлечься – единственную за весь съемочный день сцену ему поставили во второй половине суток. Успел бы даже выспаться как следует.

А что оказался в другом городе без денег и документов – так разве с Фарреллом такого не случалось? 

Очень даже случалось. И самому себе было стыдно признаться, сколько раз. 

– Постараюсь добраться минут за… сорок, – быстро прикинув в уме, обнадежил Колин. – Тебе есть, где пересидеть? 

В середине января северо–восток Линкольншира накрыло антициклоном – дни стояли ясные, бесснежные, по местным меркам морозные. Мерси сковало льдом вдоль побережья. В коротких перерывах между дублями старались уходить в крытые павильоны, вечерами отсиживались в отеле – в город не рвались даже Эзра и Элисон.

Сплит-система в номере работала на совесть – грела как в финской бане, и Колин старался выключать ее на ночь. В духоте спалось еще хуже. 

Ныряя в ворот хлопкового джемпера, он думал о чем угодно – о температуре за окном, графике, уик–энде, который им обещали еще после съемок в Ливсден, но потом вдруг решили перенести, о модных трендах сезона и Риз Уизерспун, – но только не о том, почему, собственно, Редмэйн обратился за помощью именно к нему. Они ведь даже до статуса приятелей толком не добрались. Общался Эдди больше с Фоглером и Кэтрин, а Колин просто иногда надоедал со своими кофе-брейками.

Все почти как в сценарии прописали, только хуже – без закрученного сюжета и волшебства.

Не интересовало Фаррелла и почему, собственно, те самые «школьные товарищи» не озаботились возвращением Эдди в Ливерпуль. В своем рассказе Редмэйн этот момент как-то обошел, сообщил лишь, что все разъехались, а он слишком поздно спохватился. Звучало обтекаемо и неубедительно. Попросту нелепо. Но уточнять Колин не стал, просто принял как данность: надо выручить. Особой проблемы в этом он не видел: все равно мучился бессонницей и со скуки пролистывал женские журналы. А свежий воздух мог вдобавок подбросить пару шансов на сворачивание мигрени. 

Выгнав с подземной стоянки предоставленный по контракту минивэн, Фаррелл поехал в Грисби.

В четыре утра старый Куинсуэй был свободен на обе полосы, редкие автомобили в основном гнали из Беркенхеда в Ливерпуль. Компанию Колину составляла лишь одинокая фура с эмблемой газировки – ярдах в трехстах впереди. Навигатор периодически принимался уныло бубнить, пришлось покопаться в настройках и выключить голосовые подсказки. Было бы неплохо сменить их на радио, но магнитола только раздраженно шипела на все попытки покинуть новостную частоту. А новости в четыре утра Фаррелл не слишком приветствовал.

Тихий ход минивэна по хорошей трассе расслаблял, но не убаюкивал.

– Это было быстрее сорока минут. Спасибо огромное. – забираясь в салон, произнес Эдди. 

Его острые колени совсем чуть-чуть не упирались в приборную доску – повезло, что для выездов им не предоставили, к примеру, седан или мини–купер. 

– Господи, я чувствую себя просто ужасно. Мне не стоило…

– Ладно, ладно, не начинай, – заранее уставившись на дорогу перед собой, отмахнулся Колин. – С кем не бывает.

Хотя, с точки зрения Редмэйна, ситуация, может, и входила в категорию «из ряда вон». Коллекционированием светских сплетен Фаррелл никогда не занимался, в последние годы – особенно, но из того, что мелькало на первых полосах таблоидов, становилось ясно: Эдди всегда был серьезным парнем. Делал карьеру и не делал глупостей. Не злоупотреблял, не хамил репортерам, не устраивал пьяных дебошей на вечеринках и в самолетах. И вероятность того, что домашнее порно с ним когда-либо попадет в сеть, тоже стремилась к нулю.

– С меня… – начал было Редмэйн, но тут же осекся, рассеянно потер ладонью длинную шею под шарфом в распахнутом вороте пальто и снова сверкнул улыбкой. – Черт, даже и не знаю, что тебе предложить.

– Если хочешь, я придумаю, – машинально отозвался Колин самым нейтральным тоном, чтобы уж точно исключить любые двусмысленности. – Потом как-нибудь.

Грисби на вид мало чем отличался от прочих маленьких городов, основанных еще до эпохи норманнов – и менялся мало за все века. Проезжая по улицам к месту встречи, Колин обогнул старинную церквушку, под сводом которой мог молиться еще Вильгельм Завоеватель, случись ему вдруг податься в протестанты. Окруженный со всех сторон мелкими речушками и лесопарками, Грисби очаровывал валлийским мистицизмом и английской любовью к традициям. 

В ставший уже родным безумный Лос-Анджелес тянуло со страшной силой. 

Эдди тоже смотрел вперед, неестественно выпрямившись на сиденье и сложив руки на бедрах. У него были очень красные ладони, словно обваренные в кипятке. Тонкую кожу скул, сплошь усыпанную веснушками, покрывал румянец – очевидно, Колина он все-таки ждал прямо на улице, проигнорировав совет вернуться в теплый паб.

– Я не против. Исполню любое желание. Как джинн из лампы, что–то вроде этого.

От него слабо пахло крепким алкоголем, но по-настоящему пьяным Эдди не был. Или просто очень, очень хорошо умел скрывать подобные вещи (что вряд ли). То есть, вряд ли он мог перещеголять в этом Колина. Фаррел вдруг подумал: было бы даже неплохо увидеть его под градусом – полностью отпустившим себя, без тревог и сомнений. 

Раз уж никак по-другому от них избавиться не получалось.

***

На красной дорожке они не пересеклись: Редмэйн прибыл одним из первых, Колин тянул, сколько мог – словно заранее договаривались. Дальше риски, конечно, росли кратно, и оставалось верить разве что в хваленую ирландскую удачу (которая Фаррелла на протяжении всей его жизни регулярно подводила). Но при большом усердии с обеих сторон у них все же получилось бы как-нибудь разминуться в просторных коридорах, барах и ресторанах Беверли Хилтон. Кроме того, Колин мог вообще не оставаться на афтепати. Веселиться ему совершенно не хотелось.

Церемония вручения тоже, по большому счету, к посещению не обязывала. Здраво оценивая свои шансы на победу, Фаррелл уже мысленно поздравлял Гослинга – все равно пришлось бы при личной встрече.

С другой стороны, чего Колин боялся? Неловкого рукопожатия? Чисто английской беседы о погоде? Пары вежливых, _выхолощенных_ улыбок – из тех, что не отражаются в глазах?

Каких бы глупостей они с Эдди не наговорили друг другу в прошлом, всему этому суждено было в прошлом и остаться. 

Атаку фотографов Фаррелл встретил достойно, во всеоружии: трезвым, в приличном костюме и под руку с мамой. Ни единой зацепки ребятам из желтой прессы – скучный, удручающе благоразумный, сдержанный во всех отношениях. Худший в мире объект для скандальной светской хроники. 

Только улыбаться не получалось, мышцы лица сразу сводило, как под анестетиком.

– Все в порядке, дорогой? – осторожно уточнила мама, пока добирались к отелю через бесконечные пробки Калвер-сити.

За время долгого – очень долгого – пути Колин почти убедил себя, что да, в порядке. В полном. В районе Оверленд-авеню он даже перестал барабанить пальцами по боковой двери, ненароком задевая костяшками стекло на каждом повороте.

Положа руку на сердце, никогда Фаррелл не был хорош в самовнушении.

На официальной части церемонии их рассадили едва не в противоположные концы огромного, помпезно украшенного зала. Колин оценил позицию еще от входа, и пока шел к своему месту все пытался не оглядываться, но получалось с переменным успехом. В основном нет. В какой-то момент появилась Лили, тоже с мамой, и после дежурного обмена любезностями стало очевидно, что настроение у нее тоже на нуле. На выяснении причин Колин не настаивал. В общем гомоне, постепенно нараставшем по мере прибытия новых гостей, ему упорно слышался низкий, чуть глуховатый голос с британским акцентом, отчетливо мелькала в толпе стильно уложенная макушка цвета потемневшей бронзы. 

О, Колин знал эти симптомы…

Так не вовремя и некстати, словно сама судьба противилась устройству его тихой, лишенной всяких потрясений жизни. 

На сцену Эдди вышел ближе к середине вечера рука об руку с Честейн, – для вручения очередной всеми ожидаемой награды фильму-мюзиклу. Декольте струящегося бирюзового платья Джесс не оставляло никакого простора воображению, – а жаль. Фаррелл с большим удовольствием спустил бы сейчас с поводка фантазию, сосредоточившись на этой стройной, ладной фигуре. Безвредное, безопасное увлечение. 

Но фантазия несла его вместе с поводком совсем в другую сторону. И отпускать не понадобилось и удержать не получилось.

На афтепати, которую Колин зачем-то все же посетил, везение закончилось почти сразу: они столкнулись в ресторане, у столика с напитками, где Фаррелл мучительно выбирал коктейль для мамы, а Эдди, внезапно появившись из ниоткуда, с самым отстраненным видом медитировал над белым вермутом. И по одной только этой отстраненности, Колин понял: настало время неловких рукопожатий. Все неслучившееся на Комик-Коне снова зависло над ними дамокловым мечом, будто и не было месяцев деятельного отвлечения.

– Хороший вечер, – разрушая мучительную, зыбкую тишину, произнес Фаррелл. Интуиция подсказывала: диалог лучше начать самому. – Никаких неожиданностей.

Редмэйн порывисто обернулся к нему всем корпусом, чудом не залив вермутом костюм, и на какую–то долю секунды Колину показалось, что публичной сцены не избежать: взгляд напротив резал, как ножом. Но Эдди вдруг растянул губы в улыбке, сверкнув крупными белоснежными зубами, выдохнул полной грудью, как перед прыжком в воду. Худые, чуть узловатые пальцы сильнее сжали высокую ножку бокала.

– Да. Абсолютно.

– Отлично выглядишь, – заметил Колин, потому что это действительно было так. Активный зимний отдых пошел Редмэйну на пользу, он даже держался теперь непринужденнее и раскованнее, чем прежде. – Еще на каникулах или опять с головой в работе?

– Ничего особенно интересного. То есть, ничего достойного обсуждения.

В зале царил мягкий золотистый полумрак, периодически разгоняемый фотовспышками. В углу на возвышении негромко импровизировал смешанный ансамбль. В сравнении с неоновым баром на цоколе, публика здесь была спокойней и старше: велись оживленные дискуссии, вспоминались недавние светские выходы В бар же спускались отрываться на полную катушку – обсуждать что-либо сквозь взрывные танцевальные ритмы было делом неблагодарным и бессмысленным. Хотя представителей прессы хватало везде: расслабляться приходилось на свой страх и риск. 

Взгляд Эдди остался таким же недружелюбно-острым, настороженным и поразительно уязвимым, как в их последнюю встречу.

Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Фаррелл сказал бы: ну хватит, приятель, какой смысл переживать из-за отказа одного–единственного (бывшего) алкоголика с тараканьим ранчо в голове, когда для полного счастья у тебя _уже_ есть все. Когда целый мир лежит перед тобой, предлагая множество благополучных вариантов. У нас ни черта не получилось бы, и мы оба это знаем. Серьезного не получилось бы, а несерьезного с меня достаточно, перебесился.

«Кто угодно другой» давно бы ответил: а ведь ты прав, Колин.

– Вот и поговорили, – печально улыбнувшись, обозначил он больше для самого себя, чем для Редмэйна. – Слушай, тогда в Сан–Диего я, может, не так выразился…

Эдди сухо, болезненно усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза свободной рукой и замотал головой.

– О, нет. Нет–нет–нет, – он вслепую шагнул назад, ссутулившись и шумно выдыхая в прижатую к лицу ладонь. – Только не надо… _этого_. Лучше уж делать вид, что…

Конец фразы потонул в заливистом хохоте какой-то совсем юной (и уже изрядно нетрезвой) модели, которую Редмэйн по неосторожности задел плечом, отступая. Прежде чем он окончательно скрылся в толпе у сцены, Колин успел еще раз увидеть его улыбку. Имевшую теперь все признаки мучительной гримасы. 

И ни тени искреннего веселья.

Тихая, лишенная потрясений жизнь катилась к демонам, на девятый круг Преисподней. Колин ощущал это почти физически. Как никогда хотелось на воздух. Куда-нибудь в Северную Канаду, к суровой дикой природе, чтоб все дурные мысли разом выветрились из головы. 

Но вместо Канады с Фарреллом случился неоновый бар на цоколе. Куда он совершенно точно не собирался заходить этим вечером. 

– Все в порядке? – снова спросила мама, перед тем как сесть в такси.

Удивительно, но после стольких лет она еще не разучилась ему доверять. 

В баре Колин, как ни парадоксально, не выпил ни капли, зато принял с рук на руки у Гарфилда живую и едва дышащую причину своего внутреннего кризиса. «Причине» хватило четырех коктейлей на пустой желудок (со слов все того же Гарфилда), чтобы полностью утратить волю к сопротивлению. И яростный запал, и оскорбленную гордость.

– Тебе проветриться надо, – без обиняков заявил Фаррелл, плечом заталкивая Эдди в хромированную кабину лифта. – Могу поспорить, народ у входа будет ждать до победного. Выйдешь к ним сейчас – сильно пожалеешь утром.

– Не скажу, что я против сильно пожалеть утром.

Это было смело и прямо. Слишком смело и слишком прямо. Слишком откровенно для отношений, балансировавших на тонкой грани между нежной, опекающей дружбой и обсессией. Ладонь оказалась на кнопке «стоп» быстрее, чем Колин успел как следует обдумать свои действия.

– Мне плевать, даже если тут камеры, – продолжал Редмэйн, нервно облизнув губы. – Правда, плевать.

– Само собой.

– Знаю, звучит как пьяный бред…

– Звучит, – не стал спорить Колин. – Но во мне–то всего полбокала шампанского. Чем прикажешь потом оправдываться?

Гипотетические камеры фиксировали его руку на чужой спине. Мягкую, пока еще совсем невинную ласку.

– Понимаешь, худшее, что обо мне теперь могут сказать – «он опять взялся за старое». А по тебе пройдутся безжалостно, если вдруг что-то всплывет, – понизив голос до вкрадчивого шепота, произнес Фаррелл.

Дистанция становилась меньше, намерения теряли последние намеки на благородство.

Взгляд Редмэйна постепенно стекленел, но совсем, совсем не от ужаса.

***

Спроси его кто-нибудь, как дошло до всего этого, Колин вспомнил бы конец июля в Сан–Диего – переломный момент лично для него. Потому что именно там, на Комик-Коне, в лабиринте коридоров выставочного центра, он понял, что пропал безнадежно. Нелепо и чертовски не вовремя. Запутался в другом человеке и сам в себе, и, осознав масштаб возможных последствий, попытался сбежать.

И не получилось. Ничего не получилось.

За полчаса до выхода к микрофонам вдруг выяснилось, что Эдди куда-то исчез. 

Колин видел его мельком на улице, в толпе, потом в холле и в студии, успел поприветствовать рукопожатием, а вот обменяться хотя бы парой слов – уже нет. Редмэйн был постоянно занят: обсуждал что-то со звуковиками и осветителями, потом они с Дэвидом отошли в сторону и долго спорили, понизив голоса. С лица Эдди не сходило выражение мрачной, нервной сосредоточенности, забываясь, он кусал губы, потом мысленно одергивал себя, встряхивал головой и криво, неестественно улыбался. И снова принимался что-то решать и с кем-нибудь дискутировать.

Разместившись на стульях в общей комнате, Дэн, Кэтрин и Элисон чуть ли не хором, перебивая друг друга, вспоминали забавный эпизод со съемок – по обрывкам фраз, долетавших до Колина, какую-то из сцен в спикизи-баре. Добравшись до кульминации рассказа, Фоглер отметил нехватку четвертого действующего лица. Оглядев помещение, он развел руками в драматическом удивлении и громко, отчетливо произнес: «Эй, куда он подевался? Только что здесь стоял».

Ровно за минуту до этого Редмэйн действительно подпирал стену в паре футов от остальной компании, вопреки обыкновению, почти не участвуя в беседе. Колин еще собирался уточнить, как у него дела – они не виделись несколько месяцев, единственный раз списались по электронной почте и… почему бы, собственно, не спросить? Эдди выглядел напряженным, взвинченным до предела, тревожно смотрел в одну точку и односложно отвечал на все обращенные к нему реплики. Или просто молча кивал.

Выходя в коридор, Колин не собирался его искать. Редмэйн обладал крайне развитым чувством ответственности, опаздывал лишь в самых исключительных случаях и уж конечно никогда не позволил бы себе без объяснений покинуть официальное мероприятие. Если он куда-то отлучился, пусть даже незадолго до эфира, значит, так было нужно.

Колин не собирался его искать. Эдди нашелся сам – за первым же поворотом. Смежный с «Фантастическими тварями» сектор временно пустовал, даже лампы на потолке горели через одну. Редмэйн стоял, согнувшись почти пополам, упираясь копчиком в стену и вцепившись пальцами в собственные колени. Он тяжело и шумно дышал приоткрытым ртом, и лицо его блестело от холодного пота. 

От щелчка над ухом Эдди дернулся, повернул голову и часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на фигуре Фаррелла.

– Немножко перенервничал. Со мной бывает, каждый раз как первый… Сейчас пройдет.

– Ясно, – наклонившись, Колин аккуратно отцепил его руку от колена, закинул себе на плечо, мягко обнял за талию. – Давай-ка, пошли со мной.

Ближайшая к ним дверь оказалась заперта, а вот следующая, к немалому удивлению Фаррелла, поддалась. За ней обнаружилась уютная комната без окон с мягкой белоснежной софой, раскидистой пальмой в горшке и парой пустых трюмо. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Колин усадил Редмэйна на софу, провернул ручку заблокировав замок, и только тогда огляделся.

– Тут костюмы, – рассеянно сообщил Эдди, указывая на длинные чехлы, перекинутые через спинку.

– Понадобятся кому-нибудь – постучат.

Возле трюмо, у стены, Фаррелл заметил одинокий деревянный стул без обивки, перенес его в центр помещения, развернув сиденьем к Редмэйну. Эдди наблюдал за его действиями с вялым интересом, даже не пробуя возразить.

– Садись, – настойчиво предложил Колин. – Верхом, лицом ко мне.

Эдди сел, сложив локти на спинку стула, и лишь потом, когда Фаррелл обошел его и, с силой огладив плечи и шею, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, забираясь ладонями под свитер, решил выразить свое мнение: 

– Это не было панической атакой.

– Как скажешь.

– Я просто… 

Тонкие пальцы попытались взъерошить волосы на затылке, но Колин был начеку, успел вовремя перехватить чужое запястье – он не понаслышке знал, как долго и дорого делаются подобные укладки.

– Ох, черт, совсем забыл… Спасибо. Я просто не могу не представлять себе, сколько их там будет. То есть, я знаю, это глупо, и я ведь играл в театре, и вообще на сцене чуть ли не родился – мама так шутит иногда… Просто одно дело, когда все идет по… А тут может быть все, что угодно, хотя есть, конечно, заготовки и… 

Обхватив ладонями его шею, Фаррелл осторожно разминал позвонки большими пальцами и, кажется, это здорово сбивало Эдди с мысли – с приглушенным стоном он уткнулся лбом в собственные сжатые руки и затих.

– Предлагаю другой вариант: полчаса ты ни о чем не думаешь, и я делаю тебе хорошо. Расслабляйся и дыши – вот и вся твоя задача.

Устроив колено на краешке стула, рядом с бедром Редмэйна, Колин оттянул назад ворот его тонкой клетчатой рубашки, растягивая горловину свитера, легко, без нажима очертил края трапециевидной мышцы, потом, захватив надплечья в горсть, по спирали повел к суставам. Эдди застонал, очень тихо, сдавленно и снова принялся кусать губы. 

Веснушек у него на плечах было так много, что на подсчет ушли бы месяцы. Фаррелл не заморачивался, гладил их все. Массировал спину, добираясь до нижних краев лопаток, и наслаждался причудливым ритмом рваных выдохов. 

– Знаешь, ты неплохо справляешься. С волнением, я имею в виду. Мог бы, например, запивать. Дерьмовый способ, но так многие поступают.

– Я не… Нет.

– Смотри на вещи правильно. Ты выйдешь в зал, и там будет тысяча девчонок со всей Америки, которые приехали сюда, потому что любят и хотят тебя. Их не так просто разочаровать.

– Я тебе покажу, как это работает, – глухо произнес Редмэйн, а потом вдруг одним движением вывернулся из-под его ладоней и оказался по другую сторону деревянной спинки. 

Колин оторопело уставился на него, взъерошенного, раскрасневшегося и убийственно решительного. 

– Поверь, я эксперт по разочарованиям. _Особенно_ среди людей, которые хорошо ко мне относятся.

– Не заводись, – попросил Фаррелл.

Эдди сверкнул улыбкой, вцепился в перекладину обеими руками и резко всем корпусом подался вперед.

– Уже.

Не в первый раз Колин Фаррелл получал внезапный поцелуй от другого мужчины, и все же этот случай был действительно уникальным. Уникально сложным. Мягкие влажные губы прижались к его губам совсем целомудренно, а показалось – окатили ледяным душем и сразу втолкнули в сауну. Нескольких мгновений хватило, чтобы кровь оглушительно застучала в висках, а внутри все сжалось от ощущения непоправимости момента.

– Помнишь, ты забирал меня из городка через мост от Ливерпуля? Там не было никаких школьных приятелей. Я просто взял и уехал, – отстранившись, шепотом признался Эдди и криво, натянуто улыбнулся. – Только по лицу не бей, пожалуйста, загримировать не успеют, если хочешь, после… Или в корпус. Не удивляйся, я и об этом думал тоже. 

– Неудобно, наверное, – с каждым произнесенным словом ощущение нереальности происходящего только крепло; Колин потер заросшую бородой щеку, выпрямился и убрал ногу со стула. – Колется, неприятно и все такое. Нет?

Эдди не ответил.

– Просто скажи, зачем? Ну вот какого черта тебе понадобилось это делать?

Эдди тоже выпрямился, смотрел с ожиданием, и Фаррелл все пытался представить себе человека, который вот так, глядя глаза в глаза, действительно ударил бы его: какой–нибудь психопат, не иначе, любитель мучить детей и домашних животных. В здравом уме Редмэйна хотелось беречь. От него самого в том числе. От ошибок и дальнейших сожалений.

– Хорошо. Да, замечательно. Шутку я оценил.

– Извини, что? – мгновенно подобравшись, переспросил Эдди.

– Пытаюсь подыскать логичную причину. Рискнуть репутацией, карьерой, семьей, самоуважением в конце концов ради обжиманий в гримуборной с коллегой по съемкам… Тут должна быть какая-то веская, логичная причина. Если это не шутка, конечно. Тогда я бы предположил запоздалый подростковый бунт. Очень запоздалый. Но так бывает, если вовремя не…

Напоследок, в награду за блестящую выдержку, ему досталось немного обжигающей боли из глубины чужих зрачков. А потом Редмэйн чудом не выломал дверь, пытаясь открыть ее, не отпирая замка.

Пару месяцев спустя, Колин уже не был так уверен, что поступил правильно.

***

Клодин безропотно согласилась подвезти его до Леннокса на своей машине. Спросила лишь: «Тебя к утру ждать?» – самым нейтральным тоном, на какой только была способна. Колин в итоге отмолчался – просто потому что и сам понятия не имел. Могло статься, человек, с которым он накануне договорился о встрече, уже полдня как находится в другом штате. Или в самолете на пути туда. Или, демонстрируя во всей красе своеобразие хороших британских манер, сидит на собранных чемоданах единственно затем, чтобы сказать лично: мол, извини, все это было чудовищной ошибкой.

Мол, я тут подумал, еще раз хорошенько взвесил риски и прибыли – и, в общем, ты прав, Колин. Господи, как же ты прав, чувак! Овчинка, конечно, не стоит выделки. Спасибо, что не позволил наделать глупостей и все такое, поболтал бы с тобой, но у меня рейс через сорок минут. Будь здоров.

Черный экран, титры, закадровый голос: « _И больше они не виделись никогда_ ».

От бульвара Леннокс до Редферн-авеню Колин шел пешком. Воображаемый Эдди, поднимаясь по трапу, махал ему рукой на прощание и солнечно улыбался. 

В юности – да и позже, много позже, – Фаррелл любил порассуждать о свободном выборе. И оправдания для своих самых безобразных поступков подбирал совершенно неоригинальные: жизнь коротка, нужно пить ее до дна, пока есть возможность. Кто не ошибается, тот ничего не делает. Решения взрослой сознательной личности неприкосновенны, и если личность решила саморазрушаться – она в своем праве, и к чертям «доброжелателей». В былые времена Колин, будучи увлеченным и вполовину не так сильно, согласился бы, не раздумывая, еще в Сан–Диего. Редмэйну хотелось острых ощущений? Отлично, чем не повод. 

Внутренний сценарист изрядно кривил душой: они бы еще обязательно увиделись, и не раз. Голливуд, как любой закрытый клуб по интересам, временами становился невыносимо тесен. На съемках, кастингах, вечеринках и прочих официальных и неофициальных мероприятиях Колин постоянно натыкался на людей, встречаться с которыми ему совершенно не хотелось.

Довольно часто так выглядели последствия «свободного выбора».

На пересечении бульвара с Фелтон-авеню он долго и бессмысленно листал список контактов в мобильном – вперед, назад и снова вперед.

В лифте Беверли Хилтон Эдди был заранее на все согласен. Горячо шептал в самые губы, что готов отдать, отдаться, вот прямо здесь, сейчас, всего себя – в чужую волю, и целовался как в последний раз, пылко и отчаянно, и цеплялся за лацканы пиджака до побелевших костяшек. Колин слушал и отвечал – мягко, ненапористо, даже не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Бездумно гладил острые локти и предплечья, зажатые между их телами. А потом все-таки отстранился.

– Сколько ты еще пробудешь в Лос–Анджелесе?

– Завтра утром улетаю, – тихо и хрипло признался Редмэйн. 

Считая удары пульса в ямке между его ключиц, Колин пытался вспомнить, когда успел расстегнуть Эдди рубашку и куда подевался галстук. 

– Это не то, что ты… – Эдди вдруг принялся оправдываться, сбивчиво, путаясь в словах. – Если ты думаешь, дело в алкоголе – нет. То есть, я пьян, да, но не настолько, чтобы… То есть, я полностью себя контролирую. Я так долго об этом… Ты даже не представляешь, Колин, черт, пожалуйста, я бы тебе прямо тут… Все, что захочешь!

Перехватив узкие бледные ладони на полпути к своему брючному ремню, Фаррелл мягко сжал их и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Задержись на сутки. Если сможешь. Это не должно происходить… _так_.

По–хорошему, это вообще никак не должно было происходить, но Колин наконец сдался. Не чужим желаниям, конечно – своим собственным. Легко сохранять благоразумный вид, когда одержимость не взаимна. Но все, что предлагал ему Эдди, Фаррелл очень даже хотел. Настолько, что больше не мог отказывать.

Как правильно вышло бы, если б теперь, набрав номер, он услышал на другом конце линии, что абонент протрезвел, одумался и давным-давно миновал терминал в аэропорту Нью–Йорка. Размышляя об этом, Колин всякий раз стремился, на манер страуса, спрятать голову в песок: не звонил и не проверял. До отеля оставалось три квартала – десять минут медленной ходьбы. Потом все прояснится в любом случае.

Колин шел очень, _очень_ медленно. Но ведь любая дорога когда-нибудь заканчивается.

… Дверь номера распахнулась прежде, чем Фаррелл успел постучать – словно Эдди караулил на пороге, чутко прислушиваясь к шуршанию ковролина в холле. И кусал губы. И ерошил волосы. И рубашка на нем была застегнута криво: верхнюю пуговицу продели во вторую по счету петлю, и правая пола в итоге оказалась на дюйм ниже левой.

– Я был почти уверен, что ты передумаешь, – с обезоруживающей искренность признался Редмэйн, и его губы дрогнули в неудачной попытке улыбнуться. – С утра вообще решил, что мне все приснилось.

Как неправильно, глупо и эгоистично было радоваться тому, что он никуда не улетел! Как нелепо и безрассудно. Но сердце снова заполошно билось о ребра, как десять, пятнадцать, двадцать пять лет назад – как в первый раз – и Эдди, притиснутый к ближайшей стене, с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, низко, гортанно застонав, словно только этого и ждал всю сознательную жизнь. Словно из них двоих именно Редмэйн давно загнулся бы от кризиса среднего возраста (или какого-нибудь другого кризиса; с Колином они случались постоянно), если бы не мать и сестры.

Последняя мысль странным образом отрезвила. Снова захотелось спросить: «И чего тебе не хватает?» – но, положа руку на сердце, так ли уж Фаррелл хотел это знать? Чего-то, видимо, не хватало: заботы ли, понимания или самой наибанальнейшей страсти – какая разница? 

– Вина тебе можно чуть–чуть? – уточнил Эдди, на мгновение прикасаясь пальцами к своей нижней губе. – Все слишком быстро? Или просто слишком?

Невесело усмехнувшись, Колин покачал головой.

– Расслабься. Все хорошо.

Рэдмэйн выглядел как человек, не смыкавший глаз две или три ночи, прогоревший изнутри от своих фантазий, слишком надломленный, открытый и уязвимый, чтобы можно было не бояться сломать его окончательно. В тысячный раз уже Колин отчаянно пожалел, что слишком мало знал о нем до начала совместных съемок. Да и после все знания строились из одних наблюдений: задушевных бесед они не вели, а полагаться на Интернет как источник информации... ну, Фаррелл ведь не выжил из ума, в конце концов. 

Не настолько.

Пройдя в комнату, он сразу же зацепился взглядом за чемодан в изножье кровати. Оценил бутылку красного полусладкого на журнальном столике, идеальную гладкость покрывала, завернутый угол мягкого коврика и плотно сомкнутые гардины. Снаружи только начинал разгораться закат, низкое серое небо слабо окрасилось багрянцем, но в номере было уже совсем темно. Щелкнув выключателем, Колин зажег торшер.

– Я ведь по-прежнему тебе должен, – с совершенно неопределяемой интонацией заметил Эдди, прислонившись боком к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди. – Желание, помнишь? За то, что забрал меня из того местечка через мост от Ливерпуля. Ты так ничего и не загадал.

Фаррелл пожал плечами и, наклонившись, взял со столика бутылку из темного стекла, чтобы изучить этикетку.

– Предложение еще в силе?

– Конечно, – Редмэйн кивнул, принимая из рук Колина высокий бокал, заполненный на три четверти. 

– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты потом о чем-то жалел, –произнес он вдруг быстро и очень тихо, как если бы эта мысль преследовала его неотступно с самого начала. – Ты очень… слишком _светлый_ человек. Самый добрый и великодушный, может быть, из всех, кого я знаю. И я бы в последнюю очередь…

– Не говори глупостей, – попросил Фаррелл, приблизившись вплотную, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Эдди сильно сутулился, сейчас даже сильнее обычного, что разом сводило на нет дюймовую разницу в росте. – Лучше совсем ничего не говори. 

Он понимал интуитивно: можно все упростить, сгрести прямо сейчас в охапку, толкнуть на постель – и никто не будет против. Но почему-то хотелось именно так: долго целоваться в полумраке, ощущая, как горчит вино на чужих губах, ласкать через одежду, словно все время этого мира принадлежало им, и впереди оставалось великое множество таких же ночей, и предвкушение было едва ли не важнее удовольствия.

Обхватив пальцами свободную кисть Редмэйна, Колин вложил в нее запакованный презерватив:

– Тебе это больше пригодится.

Неизменно выразительное лицо Эдди тут же вытянулось от изумления.

– Я думал…

– Пожалуйста, – вкрадчиво произнес Колин, изогнув брови. – Я так хочу. Так тебя хочу – в себе. Крышу сносит, веришь?

Редмэйн медленно кивнул, неотрывно глядя на него, поставил опустевший бокал на широкий подлокотник кресла и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки. Колин стащил через голову худи, комом бросил куда-то в сторону, с трудом дождался, пока неровный ряд проклятых пуговиц наконец разойдется, чтобы скользнуть ладонями по обнаженной бледной груди.

Гладкое синтетическое покрывало сняли, тонкое одеяло из шерсти – тоже. Вытянувшись на спине, Фаррелл с затаенным нетерпением наблюдал как Эдди, зажав в зубах блестящий квадратик, расстегивает его брючный ремень. 

– Опять твоя привычка тащить в рот все подряд? – мягко посетовал Колин.

Они уже прежде об этом говорили, еще в период съемок «Фантастических тварей». Забавное свойство, которое у Редмэйна с Ньютом Скамандером было общим – способ освобождать руки. 

– Предлагаешь что-то конкретное? – лучезарно улыбнувшись, поинтересовался он и тут же, не выдержав, рассмеялся. – Господи, я ужасен во флирте…. 

Приподнявшись, Колин быстро поцеловал его и тут же откинулся на подушку снова. Провокационно двинул бедрами, намекая, что неплохо бы вернуться к ремню и скорейшему от него избавлению. Признался в очередном порыве откровенности:

– Мне нравится. И да, я бы хотел. Но если ты не готов или не уверен…

Трепетная деликатность, какая-то совершенно джентльменская предупредительность, попытки выстроить доверие словно бы на многие десятилетия – все это совершенно не подходило для секса на одну ночь в номере отеля. А ведь Колин знал в нем толк. Но иначе почему-то не получалось. Эдди неопределенно качнул головой, что в равной степени могло означать и «да», и «нет», но джинсы Фаррелла вниз потянул весьма решительно. И губами головку обхватил без малейших колебаний.

– Я так долго не выдержу, – честно предупредил его Колин минуту спустя.

Волна тепла, томительного удовольствия разливалась по всему телу от солнечного сплетения, внизу живота все сладко ныло от напряжения. Чужие тонкие пальцы мягко массировали промежность, иногда толкались внутрь, будто на пробу – Колин на всякий случай готовился к интиму без прелюдий, и теперь растянутый сфинктер ритмично сокращался, реагируя на круговые поглаживания, импульсы от гиперчувствительной кожи отключали рассудок, связно мыслить с каждым мгновением становилось все труднее.

Эдди, вылизывавший его от основания до крайней плоти, медленно прикрыл глаза - услышал и понял. Движения пальцев внутри сделались глубже, но по-прежнему оставались слишком плавными, слишком осторожными. В выдержке Фаррелл проигрывал ему вчистую. Еще немного и капитулировал бы на словах – остатки гордости определенно не стоили того, чтобы за них цепляться. В какой-то момент Рэдмэйн приподнялся на локтях, отстранившись, зубами разорвал фольгу, вызвав у Колина полузадушенный смешок.

Сексуальные эксперименты грешной юности ни в какое сравнение не шли с тем, что происходило теперь. Ни в каком смысле.

Горячий сбивчивый шепот – слов Колин разобрать не мог, не знал даже, было ли там его имя – вел, направлял, не давал совсем раствориться в чувственном экстазе. Размеренные, ритмичные движения, постепенно нарастающий темп, мягкий напор и невесть откуда взявшееся безупречное знание обо всех слабостях партнера – словно они делали это уже много, много раз. В какой–то момент Эдди заставил его повернуться на бок, спиной к себе, и наслаждение из тягучего, тяжелого и дурманящего вдруг стало острым, почти ослепительным.

Оргазм накрыл его как лавина, выжег нервные окончания. До хруста прогнувшись в позвоночнике, Колин застонал и замер, ощущая, как сжимается все внутри. Сделав еще несколько толчков, Редмэйн вышел из него, уткнулся носом в плечо, зашептал речитативом «да, да, да», касаясь губами кожи: его тоже трясло как в ознобе.

Потом они целовались в душевой кабине, обоих невыносимо клонило в сон, и вода была едва теплой, чтоб только можно было терпеть. Чемодан у кровати не позволял забыть, как мало времени в действительности им отпущено. 

Колин жалел уже даже о том, что не сможет поехать утром в аэропорт. И ведь понимал наверняка: как не откладывай неизбежное, легче не станет. 

Нарочно или нет, но, вернувшись в комнату, Эдди поднял с ковра золотистое покрывало, и чемодан до самого утра исчез под ним, как под платком фокусника.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пути господни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599128) by [Du_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock)




End file.
